


oh, can it be so

by superiordimensions



Series: yet familiar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, did i write this while hungover? yes, is this basically a fix it for the problems I gave them? also yes, just a happy little scene, luke skywalker eats frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/superiordimensions
Summary: Din decides to cook for his family.He never thought life could be this simple.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: yet familiar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	oh, can it be so

**Author's Note:**

> this is all due to that headcanon that luke also eats frogs because of yoda's diet while on Dagobah
> 
> anyways I really do just look at two theoretically tragic, bittersweet characters and go 'hmm, anyone else gonna make them fall in love and cook for each other?'
> 
> mr filoni is this what u intended?

Din stares down into the pot before him. The liquid bubbles and steams, disturbed from his tentative stirring. As the aroma floats up and into the filters of his helmet, his frown deepens slightly. It was...interesting, perhaps still holding the potential to become what he intended but certainly not quite there yet. He swears under his breath. 

A babble from his son pulls his attention. They are sat on either side of the fire pit, various ingredients are strewn around them and a book filled with handwritten recipes is propped up on a rock by Din’s knee. Luke had given it to him as a gift a few cycles ago. He had mumbled something about needing the child to eat something other than a frog-based diet and rubbed at the back of his neck. Din had taken it with a slight smile, remembering the very notable time he caught Luke and Grogu eating some frogs who really stood no chance against Force users. Luckily for Din, the book was filled with delicious sounding meals that used ingredients he could easily find on the planet they had settled on. None of which, thank the gods,  _ hopped _ . 

The sun would be setting soon. While Luke had taken the day to explore the area for the perfect place to meditate, Din took the opportunity to cook. He had never made himself anything more complicated than just being edible, but there was something about the thought of giving something he had cooked to Luke and Grogu that made his heart bloom in his chest. 

However, the red liquid before him was not something he had expected. It was filled with seasoning leaves, vegetables, and some small dumplings Din made earlier that day. Din hopes that all it needed was time and the final few ingredients but he couldn’t say that it inspired confidence. 

A small hand taps at his knee. Din smiles as he pulls his son onto his lap, replying earnestly in conversation to all of Grogu’s soft noises. He talks through the recipe, what he had made during the day to prepare and what he hoped it would look like. Din’s voice was gentle, the deep rumble of it blending together as his words went through the modulator. Grogu tilts forward in his lap, gripping tightly to the ridges of Din’s armour to balance. Large green ears twitch curiously as he sniffs the steam coming from the pot and Din’s chest tightens when his son turns back with an excited smile. After patting his son on the back, he hands over the wooden spoon which Grogu happily accepts. 

The breeze is soft across them, stirring the tall grass and pulling the steam and smoke up into the sky. One sun sits slightly higher near the horizon than another and both flood the planet below with simple, amber light. The sky is a gentle blue tonight. Wisps of clouds pink in the early sunset. Din lets himself lean back, on one hand, the other holding back his son’s best attempts to actually climb into the stew, and he breathes. He pauses and shifts slightly, moving to take off his helmet. The air is sweet against his face. He can feel the breeze ruffle through his hair. The sounds of animals settling down for the end of the day reach him clearly, untainted by his helmet’s audio processing unit. His breathing is punctuated by the bubbling of the stew and Grogu’s taps of the spoon against the pot. Closing his eyes, Din allows himself to just be. 

  
  


‘Hello, handsome.’

The familiar, teasing voice doesn’t startle him. Instead, Din opens one eye to see Luke standing across the fire from them. From Din’s angle from the floor, Luke is framed by pure blue, with only the sky behind him. His blond hair is mussed slightly from the walk, falling across his forehead and he has a soft flush in his cheeks. The folds of his black tunic are still perfectly in place and he moves to fold his hands across each other. His gaze is light and sparkling with his wide smile. 

‘Fancy seeing you here,’ Din doesn’t stand, instead he reaches up one hand to encourage Luke over. ‘Good day?’

Luke nods as he reaches Din’s hand, taking it into his own then leaning down to press his forehead upon Din’s. ‘Even better now.’ 

They stay like that for a moment before Luke moves to say hello to Grogu. The child babbles happily in Luke’s arms and reaches to tug at the ends of Luke’s fringe. With a tickle to his belly, Grogu is giggling and clapping his little hands together and Luke can’t help but laugh too. Stew somewhat forgotten for a moment, Din watches his family. He never wants to forget this moment, the sounds of Luke and Grogu’s laughter bouncing off each other, the gentle cradle of Luke’s hands, all against the backdrop of the clear sky. Din breathes shakily, fearing that the love he feels might actually blind him. He can’t look away and he doesn’t want to. It’s perfect. This joyful pocket of the galaxy that they carved out for themselves. 

‘What have you two been up to then, hm?’ Luke asks, nodding at the pot over the fire. He’s still smiling and so is Din. 

‘Thought I would make something for you both. Someone has to make sure that your diet doesn’t require disrupting the local ecosystem.’ Din shrugs as he goes back to stirring. It is looking more like what he had envisioned now. 

‘You’re so funny.’

‘I know.’ Din risks a taste of the stew and hums to himself when it actually tastes good. Luke settles down on the floor next to him. ‘It will be ready in a moment.’

Luke just hums in response and adjusts himself so he is lying down with his head resting on Din’s thigh and settles Grogu on his chest. He picks up a small stone from the earth and floats it over to Grogu, encouraging the child to reach out with the Force to grab it. Somewhat hesitantly, Grogu does. Ears twitching upwards, he holds the pebble with both hands. ‘Good job, buddy!’ Luke’s smile shaping the words as he speaks. 

Din reaches over to gently tweak Grogu’s ear and smiles at his son. 

‘I think it's good for him to practice using the Force in relaxed moments like this. Helps him to recontextualise it, to realise he is safe when he does so.’ Luke continues playing with Grogu as he speaks.

‘He’s doing better, thanks to you.’ Din speaks knowing it’s the truth, he wants Luke to know just how much he appreciates all he’s done for their son. He moves his hand to rest on Luke’s chest and so he feels when Luke twists up to look him in the eye. 

‘Thanks to you, too. If you hadn’t shown him...if you hadn’t shared that pain then it is unlikely Grogu would have ever begun to confront his own.’ Luke’s eyes are gentle as he remembers that day in the courtyard. Luke still could not believe the fear he saw in Din’s memories, the moments of pure loss that mirrored his own. Luke was sure Din could feel the thump of his heart as his mind was filled with all that Din shared. 

Din doesn’t break away from Luke’s gaze. He makes a small sound in his throat in acknowledgment, not trusting his voice. ‘Together. As with all things, we do this together.’ 

The words linger in the air around them for a moment. 

Soon enough, the stew is ready and they all turn to their meal. Luke sits up and places Grogu back on the ground in the space between them. Din thanks his maker that it turns out well. Grogu barely looks up from his bowl before he has consumed all of it. Luke smiles up at Din around a mouthful and nods enthusiastically. Din can’t help but feel slightly proud. 

Luke sighs contentedly as he puts his bowl on the ground before looking to Din. ‘Thank you, Din. That was delicious.’ And he meant it, Luke had not eaten something that good in a long time. Suddenly, he grins, unable to help himself. ‘Would have even better if there were frog-’ 

‘Don't you dare.’

Luke laughs at the glare that has been leveled at him. The impact of it is softened somewhat by the fact Din had a very sleepy child slowly clambering over his lap. He laughs around his words as he speaks, ‘Oh, I love you.’ 

The admission surprises Luke as he says it, not expecting himself to say that moment. 

Din stops breathing. ‘What?’ It’s barely more than a whisper. 

‘I love you.’ Luke repeats, certain. 

‘I-’ Din’s mouth has gone dry. ‘I love you, too. Of course, I do.’ 

Neither of them could look away from each other. 

‘Of course, I do.’ Din repeats, delighting in the simple truth of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr at chilladelphiaa :)


End file.
